A moment of Kindess
by kieta-seraphim
Summary: Sniper is the recipient of a a moment of kindness.


Title: A moment of kindness

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Team Fortress 2

Rating: PG-13/T

Paring(s): None specifically

Genre: General,

Warnings: None

Comments: Written on a bored whim

One shot/ chapters: One-shot

Summary: Sniper finds himself the recipient of some unexpected kindness.

Word count: 757

A moment of kindness

One look around the red base would record a sort of camaraderie between those within. A poker game after a win or even a tough loss, the Demoman and Soldier clinking mugs of something alcoholic while Pyro dealt the cards or the Heavy offering to share his sandvich with the Scout. Even the Spy and the Medic were huddled around a piece of paper with the engineer occasionally offering his input. Only the Sniper was sitting by himself, his hat in his hand, rifle laid across his lap as he stared down at it.

He shouldn't have felt down, red team had effectively defended the intelligence and had managed thirteen head-shots. The Sniper had even managed to kill a spy who'd come into his nest. No it had been after that. Sniper had been up in his nest peering through his scope, it had been a good minute since Blu had come around the corner into his view, they had to be planning one last ditch effort before the fighting for the day was over. A Soldier came around the corner followed quickly by a Heavy and a Medic. The Sniper immediately took aim for the Heavy's head. However it seemed the Soldier had found him because a rocket entered the view of his scope. He immediately dove out of the way, crashing into the wall from his trouble, his shoulder aching at the impact. There wasn't time to dwell on that because another rocket had him scrambling to unlock his roost. Just as he got the trap door open, another rocket nearly decimated the place. The Sniper landed on the ground with a thud that knocked the wind from his lungs. Sensing immediate danger, he rolled over, and unloaded part of his smg clip into the nearest enemy, a Pyro. The masked arsonist crumpled only to be replaced by the Soldier from before standing over ten feet away. The spin of a mini-gun caught the sniper's ears, he hoped it was the red Heavy. Otherwise he was screwed and could see his life flashing before his eyes. "Heavy save little Sniper!" The large man bellowed as he stopped over Sniper followed quickly by the Medic.

Taking a moment to reload his smg, Sniper was about to get to his feet when a hand was thrust in his face. "Get up Private, there's no time for sleep on the battlefield." Sniper wanted to argue that he had almost gotten killed but just took the hand and let Soldier haul him to his feet. The Soldier looked like he was about to say something when the announcement that the day's fighting had ended rang out. They had won. And...

"We won. Why is little Sniper looks so sad?" The Heavy stopped in front of where the Sniper was sitting to ask, startling the Sniper out of his recollection.

Slowly blinking, the Sniper straightened up, dropping his hat in a lopsided manner onto his head and keeping his hand flat on the hat as he chuckled slightly. "I ain't sad mate. Just..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Tired." He finished.

The Heavy smiled. "Good. Sniper is credit to team." He said before walking off, Medic following not far behind after throwing a sympathetic smile the Sniper's way.

The Sniper sat there for a few moments more, before finding a pair of dark-tinted aviators shoved under his nose. "I found 'em and figured you might want them back." Soldier's rough voice reached his ears, sounding a little softer than usual as he cleared his throat and dropped the glasses into Sniper's lap. The metal clinked against the rifle. Sniper thought they'd been blown to smithereens when Blu's Soldier had blown up his nest.

"Thanks mate." He unfolded the glasses and inspected them for damage, they appeared unharmed.

"Don't lose them again. Someone might not pick 'em up for you next time private!" Soldier barked before walking down the hallway Heavy and Medic had taken.

After Soldier was gone, Sniper slipped the aviators on and got t his feet, whistling 'God save the Queen,' as he walked down the hallway, his steps a little lighter. Everything was back to as normal as it would get.

Fin~


End file.
